


Twin Skeletons

by xkristinaann



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan Secret Santa 2015, Dark Captain Swan, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkristinaann/pseuds/xkristinaann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I just need enough of you to dull the pain, Just to get me through the night 'til we're twins again, 'Till we're stripped down to our skeletons again, 'Till we're saints just swimming in our sins again..." If you had to choose the darkness to find love, would you still snuff out the light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Skeletons

The house looked different to her now. A structure once meant to be a home caused her to feel anxious and apprehensive, unsure of what was behind its front door. All of the windows were dark, the porch light unlit… but the yard’s gate was not completely closed; as if that small opening was inviting her back inside. She wasn’t sure if her hunch would be right, after all this house had been her home base when the curse she cast brought them back to Storybrooke. Why would Killian be hiding there now, in the house that was now home to her betrayal? If it weren’t for the feeling deep down inside that she was meant to come back to this house, the house that now called to her, she’d scoff at the idea that he would be here.

Taking a deep breath she pushed the fence gate open. She strode towards the steps of the front porch with a new determination to get it over with so she could cross this place off of their ‘Find Killian before we all get sent to Hell’ list. Her hand lingered on the doorknob, that anxiousness creeping up on her once more.

“Get a grip, Emma,” she hissed to herself before finally turning the knob and slipping quickly inside.

The air in the house was still and she nearly jumped out of her skin when the front door clicked shut behind her. As Emma reached for the entryway light switch she froze, eyes lingering on a dark outline that sat at that familiar dining table. Before she had a chance to call out his name, all the lights switched on by the flick of his wrist and she was face to face with the man they were all looking for.

“Killi—“

“Sit.” The chair across from him shot back from the table and he smiled, but there was no warmth behind it. Emma walked towards him slowly, easing down into her offered seat and laying her palms flat on the table.

“I’ll let you know now, Swan, that there’s nothing you can do to change what has been done.” He was up from his seat now, fishing through the cabinets for two glasses and a bottle of his favorite rum. The blonde watched him cautiously, finding herself on edge with a man she was normally so at ease with. The two glasses clinked as they hit the table, Killian filling up each and sliding one across to Emma before taking his seat once more.

“I didn’t come for a—“

“Unless,” he smirked at the slight annoyance on her face as he cut her off again, “you’ve finally accepted the situation for what it is and are ready to give in.”

“Give in?” Her brows furrowed, “Give in to what? To losing everyone that I care about?”

“Everyone that you care about, Swan, please.” Killian swallowed down the rest of the liquor in his glass. “Why don’t you tell me how much all those people care about you, hm? The parents that made you an orphan?”

“Stop it.” Her lower lip quivered and she could feel her hands getting hot. Emma clenched them quickly, willing herself to calm down.

He began refilling his glass, “Or the mother who wanted a new baby because she wanted to have everything she didn’t have with you?”

“You’re only saying these things to hurt me, to make me mad so that I’ll lash out at you, when it isn’t even you saying this—“

“Emma, hurting you? I’m enlightening you. These are things you’ve been forcing yourself to forget. Bloody hell, your own father nearly gave you up to Arthur in Camelot.”

She didn’t want to listen to it anymore, regardless if it was true or not. The next moment happened quickly. Emma was out of her chair, ready to poof! back to her family but he was too quick, pinning her back against the dining room wall.

“You need to listen to this, Emma.” He growled, “When you came back from Camelot, you told all of us you were the Dark One because we all failed you.” Killian’s warmth was radiating against her now, and as much as she wanted to squirm away, she remained still. “You made all these moves because you were planning the get rid of the darkness, but Emma, all of the moves you decided to make weren’t good ones.”

“There was no other way—“

“Aye lass, there were other ways. You could have let me die in Camelot and never let the darkness in, but you chose to tether me to Excalibur. _You_ chose to control me with that sword and lie to me. _You_ chose to wipe my memory. _You_ chose to take the heart from that girl Henry had feelings for.” Killian’s voice was just above a whisper, his lips hovering above hers. “You are a Dark One, Emma. But there’s a small part of you holding on to that light.” The stubble of his jaw grazed her cheek as he slid past to rest his mouth next to her ear. “Snuff it out.”

Her hands were grasping the lapels of his coat so tightly she feared her nails might tear through the leather.

“You asked me to accept you as the Dark One, why can’t you do the same for me?”

“This isn’t you, Killian…”

He pushed back from her, eyes narrowing, “This is me, Swan. This is the man I’ve always been. The man you made! Can you love me as I am now, Emma?”

She looked at him desperately, feeling her heart break all over again. Slowly she slid her hands up to the sides of his face, thumbs brushing against his cheeks.

“I love every part of you, Killian, even the parts you loathe, because it’s you,” her hands slid further back, fingertips brushing the hair at the nape of his neck, “It’s always been you.”

She felt his hook glide across the small of her back while his hand took a tight hold on her hip.

“We are one in the same now, love,” he pulled her flush against his body, feeling as if there was still too much space between them, “It’s how you knew I was here in this house.” 

All of it made sense to her now. The pull she felt to go to the house, their house, just like the voices she heard from the dagger in Camelot. A piece of Emma was missing, but the moment she was near Killian she became whole again.

“Give in to this, Emma,” Killian whispered, “Give in to me and we can truly be together forever.”

The flame of light inside of Emma felt very dim. It was the only spark that kept her focused on the end goal of ridding the world of dark magic. If she chose to let go of it, she would be trading everything for the man she loved. There would no longer be Henry, or Mary Margaret, or David. But there would be Killian for eternity. It would be _their_ eternity.

And then the flame was gone.

“Ah,” The pirate smiled knowingly, dipping his head down to rest their foreheads against each other, “There’s my dark Swan…”

Before he could say another word, they vanished from the kitchen and reappeared in the master bedroom, the pirate caught off guard as the blonde crushed her lips against his own. Their bodies pressed tightly together, Emma kissed him as if she was half-starved, lungs desperate for oxygen, pleading for a momentary pause. Killian gasped as her lips left his, but he wanted more, he wanted every part of Emma; naked, grinding, thrusting into her, sweaty, dirty, and out of breath.

Killian groaned but it came out more like a growl, capturing Emma’s lips once more before his tongue forced its way into the blonde's mouth; not that she was complaining. Their bodies moved backward together, but Emma tripped the pirate against the foot of the bed, then fumbled with his shirt as their tongues curled against each other. Panting, lust-driven, both dark ones were animalistic; the blonde resorting to ripping Killian’s shirt just so she could touch that perfect, sea-weathered skin.

"More, Killian," Emma said breathlessly as the pirate ravaged her neck, hearing him moan in response. Killian coaxed the latter to wrap her legs around his waist, while grinding leather-clad groins in the process. Emma felt a wave of ecstasy wash over her, clinging onto Killian as if her life depended on it. She let out a squeal; being dropped roughly on the bed breaking the thoughts swimming through her lust-clouded mind. She propped up her upper body with her elbows, emerald eyes watching as Killian peeled each and every clothing item from his body before it resulted in a beautifully naked pirate. Cream-colored skin, toned  _everything_ , strong hands, long fingers, muscular legs, not to mention…well, you get where this is going.

He slithered on top of her, popping off the button of her pants with his hook. They were tossed to the floor, along with the undergarment beneath, and he began to kiss her stomach, tongue lingering in her navel. Sharp nails drowned themselves in that soft raven hair, while her hips bucked, arousal yearning, begging,  _screaming_  to be touched.

Hot breath panted against her inner thigh, before a bubblegum tongue slid across the skin, rolling against her lips and dipping inside.

"Oh God…" Emma's back arched, lips quivering as they moaned Killian’s name loud and long; the pirate devouring her in slow, languid motions and Emma was in heaven. Those lips,  _ohhh_ , those lips. That tongue tortured her, in more ways than Killian would ever know. She badly wanted to just let go, scream her lover's name, writhe beneath him, but Killian was taking his time bringing Emma to her peak… not slowly,  _torturously_.

"Please…Killian…I'm…I'm almost…" She panted, biting down on her lower lip before moaning again, head rolling backward.

"Not yet…" His tone was deadly. As his tongue pulled away from the blonde's dripping arousal, his lips wet with the taste of her, he used his index and middle finger to enter her slowly, the tip of his thumb circling her clit.

"Killian, I need you now, please…"

"Soon, love, I need you ready for me," His fingers picked up their pace, watching her entire body wriggle against the covers of the bed. Killian retracted his fingers, sliding his body back on top of hers as he positioned himself against her entrance. His good hand grasped one side of her hip and she could feel the cool metal of his hook against the other until he thrust his hips forward and there was nothing else.

It was like every part of them was molded to fit each other. Killian hunched over the body below him, the blonde reaching around to drag her nails down the latter's back, emitting a hiss from her partner. Their skin slapped against each other’s as the pirate began to thrust, barely able to control even his own pace. What made it worse was that Emma was meeting each one with no problem, her entire body arching into his. Killian’s name was at the beginning of every pant and moan.

Their lips found each other again, and then their tongues, wrestling, dripping, curling, and fighting for domination with Emma losing horribly.

"There, Killi…THERE!" She screamed, clawing up her partner's back while Killian was practically purring Emma's name, his thrusts erratic and spinning out of control. Emma let out the pirate's name one final time, breathlessly, nearly a whisper, as she lost herself inside of him. Emma didn’t know where his body ended and hers began.

Killian was next to spill over into ecstasy, falling beside her on the sheets, his heart beating so quickly he almost feared it would come out of his chest.

As they lay there, sweaty, grimy, and panting, it was only moments before Killian possessively pulled Emma against his chest, pressing velvet lips to the savior's forehead.

The house was finally silent, save for the rain that had begun outside in a gentle downpour, the droplets clinging to the windowpane and showing no signs of leaving. Their breathing became even, completely entangled, arms, legs, and any other existing limb. Emma’s cheeks felt hot, a warmth radiating over her, finally feeling complete in their shared, unrelenting darkness.

“It’s only us, now,” She whispered against his neck, her earlier guilt nonexistent as she felt his lips press against the top of her head once more. 

“Aye love,” his fingers had undone that tightly knit braid on the back of her head, combing through the soft blonde waves he loved so much, “Am I enough?”

The silence fell over them again, the tapping of rain against the window mimicking the ticking of a clock, counting the seconds that passed before she answered him.

“You’re enough,” Emma tightened her hold around his body, that feeling of home she had always desperately searched for finally within her grasp. 

“Forever… you’re enough.”

 ________________________________ 

 


End file.
